


The Seduction of Straight Boy Solace

by SxnsaStark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Basically everyone is queer god bless, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, also leo did a james potter and grew out of being a teenage asshole, and i've completely vilified persephone for plot reasons i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So is everyone on this floor queer?" Nico says in bemusement. "Except for Hazel?"</p><p>His sister glares at him indignantly. "That is a completely unfair accusation. Were Piper and I not both in separate loving relationships, I would totally bang her."</p><p>Piper unabashedly winks towards her, from the couch in which her head is nestled under Annabeth's chin.</p><p>"Not everyone," Percy says, absently twirling a strand of Jason's hair. "I'm pretty sure Will Solace from Apartment #2 is straight."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Thalia says in mock horror. "How could we forget about Straight Boy Solace?"</p><p>Nico knows it's coming before Leo even opens his mouth.</p><p>"That's it!" he exclaims, looking up from the monopoly board. "Nico, that's your dare. Seduce Straight Boy Solace."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Or: the human au in which everyone is queer except maybe Will Solace, and Nico is only too willing to put that theory to test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arrival

Bianca di Angelo left when was twenty three, having completed college and being accepted to the Hunters of Artemis™. She had her life sorted out, career in the bag and by the looks of the excited letters she sent home, a relationship in the works.

 

Nico followed his older sister's lead, moving out a scarce three days after she had, albeit fixed in a situation that differentiated tremendously from hers. He was two years her junior, a college drop out with no qualifications or credentials to his name, and the concept of a love life was foreign to him. And unlike Bianca, he didn't leave to pursue his career of choice. Instead his step mother Persephone just so conveniently happened to stumble upon his gay porn collection, and her conservative ass had demanded his departing.

 

Bianca nearly dies of laughter over the phone when Nico re-accounts the tale.

 

"It's not funny," he snaps, as the train speeds through the remote countryside. He is the only passenger in the carriage, save for an elderly woman sitting across from him.

 

"It's hilarious," she counters, "honestly Nico, your life is like a bad episode of _Skins_."

 

"Shut up," he says, which earns him a glare from the old lady sitting across him, who evidently bears the same sort of mindset as his dearest stepmother. He considers sticking up his middle finger at the old bat, but decides against it. He is a mature adult now after all, isn't he? "For all you know I could be curled under a ditch with no money to my name, left to the wolves.

 

"Yeah right. Dad sorted you out, didn't he?"

 

"Yeah," Nico admits. Hades was quick to surrender to his wife's whims, but not before he slipped Nico a few hundred quid. "And I rang Hazel. She said I'm welcome to kip in with her."

 

" _Hazel_?" Bianca echos apprehensively. "Like our half-sister Hazel?"

 

"How many other Hazels do we know?"

 

"Shut up smartass. So she's cool with you staying for gods know how long? Wow. When's the last time you saw her, when you were what, eighteen? Nineteen?"

 

"Doesn't matter. She seemed thrilled to have me. I don't know how her boyfriend feels about me though."

 

"Boyfriend? Oh yeah. Leo, wasn't it?"

 

"Uh no. He's called Frank."

 

"No way. I'm pretty sure it's Leo."

 

"Whatever," Nico says, although he's absolutely certain he is correct. "Oh, and speaking of such. I've noticed you've neglected to use any pronouns when mentioning your love life, sister dearest."

 

"Oh shut up. Artemis is a unisex name. It could very well be a boyfriend. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

 

"Well, is it a boyfriend?"

 

"Well no. Artemis just so happens to be my new girlfriend. Only a couple of years older than me and already running the business. But that's not the point."

 

"You fucker!" Nico chortles. The old lady glares at him. "So are you ever going to inform your parents that not only am I a faggot but you are also a raging dyke?"

 

The old lady promptly moves aisle.

 

"Definitely not. But hey, at least Hazel is straight, right? Whatever her boyfriend is called."

 

"To Hazel," Nico says fondly. "I'd drink to her heterosexuality if I had alcohol with me."

 

Bianca sniggers on the other end of the line. "Yeah, well I gotta go now. See you Nico."

 

"Yeah, see you. Bye." He pauses. "Love you."

 

He's pretty sure she is smiling. "Love you too Nico."

 

The phoneline goes dead, and Nico promptly sleeps for the remainder of the journey. He is awoken by a jolt just in the nick of time, and exits at his designated stop a mere second before the train doors shut, his belongings in hand. He exits the train station and breathes in the freshness of the great outdoors. Nico loves darkness and the like - from the age at which he was able to comprehend the notion of colours, his room had always been painted black - but a five hour train journey can drive anyone mad. He scans through his phone contacts until he finds the number Hazel had instructed him to ring upon his arrival and hits dial.

 

"Hello?" says a female voice.

 

"Uh hi. I'm Nico di Ang - "

 

"Oh Hazel's brother! Of course. Shit. Um look, I kinda forgot I was meant to collect you. Whoops. Please don't tell Hazel. But hey, I'm in town now and hey, it's like a five minute drive to the train station. I'll be there in like five. Or ten depending how the traffic goes. Hang in there, yeah?"

 

"Uh sure. No worries. Hey, I didn't get your name."

 

"Piper! Piper McLean. Small green shitty car. And I will see you, Nico di Angelo, in exactly nine minutes and thirty seconds."

 

Nico can't help but laugh at this, and leans against the wall playing some mini games on his phone. It's been approximately twelve minutes, and he's considering ringing Piper again when he hears an engine sound so messed up, it's somewhat comical coming his way, and sees a green mini making its way toward him.

 

The driver, presumably Piper, gets out and okay, Nico is as gay as they come but he can't help but do a double take. Shit, but she is gorgeous. Her hair is messy and choppy and she is one of those girls that you want to hate because of how great they look with such hair. She's wearing a crop top that shows off a perfectly flat stomach and shorts don't leave much to the imagination - not that anyone would complain. Her legs are perfectly toned, and are miles long. And absurdly, she's got two Starbucks cups in hand.

 

"Nico!" she exclaims sheepishly. "Okay, I know I'm slightly later than planned, but I felt obliged to get you a Sorry-I'm-Late present. Hence the Starbucks. They probably spelt your name wrong." Her voice is warm and speaks the truth - when Nico takes ahold of the frothy vanilla mixture she hands him, the cup reads _Neeko_. But it smells good, and tastes even better. Nico hadn't even been aware of how parched he is.

 

"Starbucks?" he questions skeptically.

 

"Don't judge," she says. "I've been living with a white girl for the past  two years. Her tendencies are starting to rub off."

 

She helps him carry his stuff to the car and they dump his bags in the bagseat, chatting amiably the entire time. The car engine chortles to life, and the pair of them chat amiably as they drive. Piper is easy to talk to. She's immensely likable, and doesn't pry, but doesn't mind divulging her own matters to Nico.

 

"Don't judge the CDs," she urges him. "I swear, not all of them are mine."

 

"I should hope not," he says, " _My Chemical Romance_? Really?"

 

"It belongs to my friend Leo, I swear. He got one shitty CD of that emo crap stuck in the player, and he hasn't been allowed in the car since. Funny enough his CDs always seem to make a reappearance here anyway. That was way back, a good few years ago when the car wasn't even mine."

  
"Oh yeah? Who'd it belong to?"

 

"Jason," she says. "My ex. When he gave me the car he had a series of rules to follow, but so far I haven't paid heed to any of them. Aside from not allowing Leo to come near it."

 

Nico laughs. "So you still have your ex's car? Wow. You guys parted on good terms then?"

 

"Oh yeah. It was a mutual thing really. We're still best friends. I mean, we'd have to be on good terms, seeing as we live in the same apartment block."

 

"You live in the same apartment block as Hazel then?"

 

"Yup. Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell you. She's really sorry that she couldn't collect you herself, but she had to work overtime. The boys were willing to collect you, but Hazel decided I'd be the better candidate for the job. Ah, good, we're here."

 

Nico doesn't have the time to ask who _the boys_ are, because Piper is pulling into the car park of a series of apartment blocks. They're nothing special, but seem in reasonably good nick. No outlandish graffiti, broken windows or anything of the like. Piper deftly reverses, and leaps out of the car, instructing Nico to discard their empty Starbucks cups while she gathers his stuff. He does so - the place has its own dainty flower beds and garbage cans, not your typical run-off-the-mill council estate then - and takes half his stuff and follows in line behind her as she leads the way. They take the elevator to the fourth floor, and Piper leads him to Apartment #6.

 

"Well here you are," she says brightly. "Hazel should be home by now, and I'll bet you anything the boys are playing video games. Anyway. I'm on the this floor too, room #3. Give me a buzz if the boys are being assholes. I'll probably see you later anyway."

 

She hugs him then, and Nico is overwhelmed by her flowery perfume scent and the sensation of having another human being who isn't Bianca displaying such affections towards him. But nonetheless, he hugs her back, and he's vaguely upset to see her go, leaving him to enter the room by himself.

 

He knocks on the door gingerly, and mentally rehearses his greeting, but he's interrupted by the door opening and a familiar face - several years older now, but familiar nonetheless - beaming at him, and then he's encased in another hug. Hazel is shorter than he is (unlike Bianca, who towers above him, much to Nico's resentment), and Nico can rest his chin in her curls. He feels odd, as if a substance of sorts has suddenly been dropped on him."

 

"Nico!" she exclaims. "Come on in you idiot, no need to knock. Oh crude. I've gotten flour all over your jacket, dammit. Frank and I were going to make a surprise cake for your arrival but I guess it's not much of a surprise anymore. You've met Frank, right? My boyfriend?"

 

Frank then. Bianca was wrong.

 

She drags him through the doorway and he barely has time to register the colourful paint scheme in their hallway and the numerous pictures adorning the walls before they've arrived in the kitchen, where a man around Nico's own age, maybe older, is mixing an assortment of ingredients. In any other situation this guy, with the huge frame and abnormal height might have been intimidating. But here, with flour caking his arms up to his elbows and beaming at Hazel and Nico in turn, he's more like a teddy bear. 

 

"Nico," he greets, and Nico is relieved to realise his voice isn't threatening in the slightest. "Frank Zhang. I'd shake your hand, but uh - " he holds out his flour clad hands in explanation and Nico shrugs. "Well I've already been greeted by Hazel," he offers, and he wasn't insinuating a hug, but suddenly Frank Zhang, his baby sister's boyfriend has him in a bear hug and Nico is pretty sure there's more white than black in his hair.

 

Hazel laughs. "Oh well. There's an en-suite in your room Nico. Don't use too much hot water, yeah?"

 

Nico nods. "Okay. Um. Where can I leave my stuff?"

 

Hazel and Frank barely exchange glances before they both yell, " _LEO_!" and the door to Nico's right, which if the noise is anything to judge by is a sitting room, Xbox 360 intact, opens and another guy walks out. He's a short guy, and skinny, with hair that knows no boundaries and ears that could give Legolas a run for his money. His smile is wide and almost infectious. He grins at Nico and sticks out a hand in greeting.

 

"Leo Valdez. The cooler boyfriend of the trio of course. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're Nico?"

 

Trio. Ah, of course. That would explain the confusion regarding the names. Nico returns the handshake and is shocked at the force behind the other guy's shake. Leo has some serious energy.

 

"He emerges," Frank mutters. 

 

"Oh come on. I've only been playing for," - he checks his watch - "three hours. You guys have been baking for even longer."

 

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Hazel exclaims, swatting a dishcloth in Leo's direction.

 

"Oh come on man!" Leo exclaims in mock hurt. "It's not my fault you guys won't let me use the kitchen."

  
  
"Yeah, ever since you nearly burnt it down!" Hazel points out.

 

"Don't ask," Frank adds for Nico's benefit.

 

"Oh shut up," Leo says fondly. "You guys love me really. He has to stand on his tip-toes to kiss Frank's cheek, but he's able to remain flat footed when he does so to Hazel. Albeit not before swatting her back with a dishcloth.

 

He dodges her retaliation, and grabs Nico's bags. "So I guess I'm showing you where you're staying, yeah?"

 

He leads Nico to a room at the end of the hallway. Nico is somewhat bemused by the sheer size of this flat. "Here you are," Leo declares, waving his hands with a flourish. The TV doesn't have any decent channels, but if you've got a DVD player or whatever you can hook it up. Say, you got any games for an Xbox 360 with you?"

 

"Yeah. I got GTA5. Any good?"

 

"Oh yes!" Leo says. "Nico di Angelo, you are my new best friend. I've been wanting GTA5 for ages but Hazel and Frank keep insisting it's "bad for my brain cells" or whatever. Okay come on, you hurry up and take a shower - I don't know if you noticed but you're covered in flour - and then we can leave those nutters to playing their Betty Crocker shit. We need to play this game."

 

Nico showers with haste, ridding his body of the powdery substance. Once he's dressed and his hair is in a presentable state, he makes his way to the living room Leo had previously been in and is in right now. "Sit down man," Leo says brightly when Nico enters, and closes his laptop to insert Nico's game into the device. As the screenloads he flops himself down on a beanbag. "Hey, the whole polyamory thing doesn't freak you out, right?"

 

"No way," Nico says hurriedly. "I'm cool with just about anything. As long as my sister's happy, you know?"

 

"Oh yeah," Leo assures him. "She's happy. We all are. I mean, back in the day, when we were teens, I had this major crush on Hazel. I also had this tiny crush on my best friend Jason, and this chick Calypso, but that's a story for another day.  Basically, I was bi as hell - well I still am, obviously - anyway, so I was bi and crushing on Hazel hardcore. Then she got with Frank and they were totally perfectly in love and I was bitter as fuck. I wanted to hate Frank, yeah? But shit you just can't hate that guy. So after years of pretending I was cool with it, while being kind of a dick to Frank, my friend Jason, the one I fancied a bit, told me to get my shit together and just confess my feelings to Hazel. So I did. And weirdly enough she liked me right back, only she was still in love with Frank. So she tried this open dating thing for a while, where she dated both Frank and I separately dating her. But it didn't feel completely right. And then one day we were like, "Fuck it, let's have a threesome," so we did and, well, we've been dating ever since. I mean, I never really realised how much I liked Frank? And likewise. But it was there. And things are great now." He pauses to load the game, a fond smile on his face. "So what about you Ghost Boy? Got any girls? Or boys? Anyone who doesn't go by either of those labels?"

 

"Ghost Boy?" Nico echoes indignantly. 

 

"Yeah, no offence dude but you are seriously pale."

 

"Whatever. Believe it or not, I'm Italian."

 

"No way!"

 

"Yeah. My sister - Bianca that is, my full sister - has the proper golden tan Italian complexion. Meanwhile I look like a washed out Irish guy. But anyway, there is nobody right now." There never has been for that matter. But despite Leo's likability, Nico doesn't really feel like conferring such.

 

"Oh. Bummer. Oh well, you'll meet someone, yeah?"

 

"I guess," Nico says halfheartedly. "Hey, when you say Jason, you mean Piper's ex Jason?"

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you met Pipes! And yeah, that's the one. He claimed to be totally straight when I liked him, and now what do you know but he's dating a dude." Leo throws his hands to the sky in mock anguish.

 

"Oh shit, he realised he was gay and dumped her? Harsh. Poor Piper."

 

"Oh dude no. No no no. It wasn't like that at all," Leo laughs. "Wait, please tell me you didn't notice what a raging homo Piper is herself."

 

"Wait, Piper's gay?"

 

"Oh yeah. Dude, she's going to be offended you didn't realise that. Better not mention it."

 

Then the game loads oscreen, and any topic of conversation that does not center around cursing at onscreen enemies is immediately forgone. 

 

 

 

 


	2. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it is. After such a long delay, you guys were probably expecting something to the standard of [insert whatever author you idolise here - in my case it's GRRM, hence the u/n.] If it doesn't even halfway deliver, you have my most sincere apologises.
> 
> Life's been pretty hectic recently. I've had the junior cert this year, and I've been involved in the - successful! - campaign for civil marriage equality in my country. Also, I had to marathon OITNB. (SPOILERS FOR S3 - Can I just say, Poussey and Brook are OTP material?], so writing was kind of pushed to the side.
> 
> As you may have figured out from the above, I'm Irish! Not actually English, as a couple of you thought. (Is aoibhinn liom Pipabeth. There you go. "I love Pipabeth" in the native Irish language. You're welcome.)
> 
> As well as those comments, there were so many other lovely ones! I'll definitely get around to replying to them individually. You guys are so sweet, and once again, sorry about the wait. 
> 
> If you read the entirety of these rambling notes, congrats. And I hope you enjoy the chapter! x

Hazel yells for them soon, and Nico is awoken out of his trace like state. It had been so easy to forget all the shit that happened with his step mother, and just play video games with Leo Valdez, who screamed such outlandish insults at the screen that Nico’s stomach had begun to ache from laughter.

 

When they reenter the kitchen, Nico realises they were probably playing GTA5 for a bit longer than he had anticipated. The kitchen is spotless, and the remnants of Hazel and Frank’s endeavors are on display: two slightly burnt sponge cakes, and one seemingly perfect chocolate cake, dripping in chocolate icing and various sugary gunk. Akin to the kitchen, Hazel and Frank are also spotless, and Hazel’s curls are slightly damp, the pair of them having presumably just showered.

 

“Nico,” Hazel addresses him as she solemnly places the chocolate cake on the table before him. “Welcome to your new home.”

 

Nico doesn’t know if he should laugh or choke back tears. At present, the best and most obvious option seems cutting the cake. He reaches for the knife to do so before Leo yells abruptly, and stops him from letting the knife even scrape the chocolaty surface. “WAIT. Sorry Nico. Look, thing is we invited a couple of people over for this party - ”

 

“All of whom are late,” Frank says in annoyance.

 

“And Percy will be super pissed if we cut the cake without him, so could you wait for just - ”

 

Leo is cut off by the sound of the doorbell, as if on cue. Hazel volunteers to answer and when she returns, she’s accompanied by a gargle of strangers - Nico counts nine - and Piper, who grins at him from where she has her arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde girl.

 

Introductions are in order!“ Leo declares amiably, "Everyone, this is Nico, Hazel’s half brother. He’s Italian, despite what his ghostly ass complexion may tell you. He has cool taste in video games, and I’m pretty sure he’s gay. Nico, this is everyone.

 

Nico doesn’t really know what to make of Leo’s (admittedly accurate) method of introduction, but he’s forced to roll with it because now people are waving at him in greeting while Leo lists of who's who, and Nico’s forgetting names faster than they’re being said.

 

Percy is a despairingly good looking guy with tousled dark hair and sea green eyes that make Nico weak at the knees. Percy has seated himself on the couch practically sitting on another despairingly good looking boy, who introduces himself as Jason. Alright. So this is the infamous Jason. Nico can see the appeal. He’s blonde and muscular with glasses that rest crookedly on his face. He’s got a slightly faded scar on his lips, lips that keep ghosting Percy’s neck until the blonde girl who was with Piper yells at them to quit the PDA. The pair laugh and refrain from their displays of affection, and Nico is pretty disappointed.

 

The blonde girl is Annabeth, and she smells of the same flowery perfume as Piper. She’s got steely grey eyes that look Nico up and down in ways that make him weak at the knees, but certainly not in the same manner that Percy's cause him to feel. The girl is scary. But Piper looks at her like she’s the world and she does the same in return, and Piper had struck Nico as a rational human being, capable of falling for the right person, so he feels he can trust her judgement.

 

Then there’s Rachel who has red hair and paint splattered clothes and Calypso who has every girl’s summer body and tan dream. Reyna who seems like she could knock Nico stone cold with her little finger and look hot while doing so, and her girlfriend Thalia who is the personification of punk rock and is wearing a feminist t-shirt, like the kind Bianca would wear. There’s then Juniper who wears a flower crown and baggy tee and her boyfriend Grover, who plays the reed pipes, albeit quite badly.

 

It’s a strange assortment of people, and once introductions have been said Nico is half afraid he’ll make things awkward, until Leo opens a bottle of something. Hazel and Frank both turn down Leo's offer of a drink, as do a few other people, but Nico doesn't. He swallows the glass Leo gives him and it smells unbearably strong and tastes unbelievably sweet. He's able to hold his alcohol though, and he takes a few seconds to breathe before waiting for its effects to kick in.

 

It comes into effect almost instantly. The awkwardness seems to dispel almost instantly, and while Nico is able to feel the buzz kick in, he still feels reasonably grounded. Not a bad combination. Around him people are talking and laugh among themselves and sipping their drinks. Nico notices Hazel, Frank and a few others turn the drinks down.

 

"So Nico, yeah?" the redhead whose name has slipped his mind says, drink in hand. "Nice name. Italian, huh? Ciao. Io sono Rachel."

 

Tu parli Italiano?" he replies instantly, because it's been so long since he's heard anyone who wasn't Bianca speak the language.

 

She laughs, "A little. I took it in high school and I was pretty good. I didn't take it to college though, didn't think it would be useful. Apologies."

 

"And that's why you're studying art, right Dare? Because it's useful?" says another girl, who is effortlessly beautiful with a messy braid over her shoulder. 

 

"Says the one who's training to be a _professional gardener_ ," Rachel retorts. 

 

"Touché," replies the braided girl lazily. She extends a hand to Nico. "Calypso. I'll forgive you if you can't spell it properly. Nobody really can."

 

"Nico," he says, then mentally kicks himself because of course she already knows that. "Gardening, huh?"

 

"Yeah," she says. "You'd be surprised at how many white middle-class families are willing to pay big money for it. I'm not as good as I'd like to be, but I get half of the bills paid."

 

"And my paintings pay for the other half," Rachel says nudging the other girl.

 

"You guys live together?" Nico says. They do seem to have the rivalry that goes with the type of couples who have been living together for such a period that they've begun to hate one another.

 

"Unfortunately," Calypso says, then shrieks as Rachel digs her elbow into her stomach. "Ouch!"

 

"So you're a couple then, yeah?"

 

The two look at one another then burst out laughing. "God no," Calypso says.

 

"Definitely not," Rachel agrees. "Ironically enough, we did meet at an LGBT group."

 

"Isn't that where we all met?" Calypso says.

 

"I can't argue that one."

 

"So you're two lesbians who live with one another but aren't a couple?" Nico says in bewilderment. He's always put his own unwavering homosexuality down to the fact that men are, well, hot but then again, girls are just plain confusing, which only helps to cement his interest in men.

 

"Not exactly," Calypso explains. "I'm asexual. I mean the whole romance thing is up in the air but I have zero interest in sex and sexual attraction."

 

"I know what asexual is," Nico says indignantly. "I'm not an idiot."

 

"Didn't say you were," she says smoothly, "but you'd be surprised at the number of rational people who have asked me if I'm a plant when I tell them about my sexual orientation."

 

"And I'm aromantic and asexual," Rachel says with a beam. "Aromantic, asexual artist. That's a lot of As. I just don't want to be with anyone in that regard - "

 

"She's a total cuddle monster when she's drunk though," Calypso cuts in darkly, "It's seriously annoying."

 

"Which is totally platonic!" Rachel adds. 

 

"Calypso," calls a voice, and Nico could swear that Leo had just materialised on the spot. "Can we get the game?"

 

"Go away Leo," she says. "Go and annoy your girlfriend."

 

"She's talking to Piper and Annabeth," he whines petulantly.

 

"Well go and annoy your boyfriend!"

 

"He's talking to Juniper. C'mon Calypso, we need to play."

 

Calypso groans, "Not now Leo. I'm comfy here and I have alcohol. My mind is too drowsy to play, yeah?"

 

"Is that a forfeit I hear?"

 

In a flash, Calypso leaps to her feet, any effects of alcohol vapourised on the spot. "It is not Valdez," she snaps. "Alright. We'll get the game. And we'll finish it tonight."

 

Rachel apparently noticed Nico's confused expression and takes it upon herself to explain what's at hand. "Calypso and Leo have been playing a game of monopoly for - Annabeth, how long's the monopoly been going on for now?"

 

Scary Blonde looks up from her conversation with Hazel and Piper. "One year, four months and seventeen days," she informs Rachel, just as a pissed off Calypso and smirking Leo leave the room, glasses wearing blonde guy in tow.

 

"Cheers," Rachel says. She turns back to Nico. "They're dead competitive. Neither of them will quit, and both of them want to win. I'm honestly surprised that's been no physical injuries. They get Percy and Jason to keep the game board in their apartment, 'cause neither of them trust the other with it. It's a nightmare."

 

Nico doesn't even have an answer.

 

"Hey. Nico, right?" says a new voice and Nico looks up and mentally curses whatever deity out there allowed people to be so unfairly attractive. Green eyes is looking down at him, and Nico is glad he's currently sitting down, because he'd be sure to fall otherwise.

 

"Don't you have a boyfriend to make out with Jackson?" asks Rachel teasingly.

 

"I do," Percy says casually sitting beside her and stealing her glass to drink down a gulp, causing her to yell at him indignantly. "However," he continues nonplussed, "My boyfriend has been forced to leave to do your platonic live in gal pal's bidding, so here I am."

 

Rachel rolls her eyes.

 

"Nico," Percy says in a sincere tone, "Seriously man, it's cool to have you here. And if Leo gets too annoying, you're welcome to bunk with Jason and me. Seriously, we wouldn't mind it."

 

Something about the way he finishes the sentence, his lingering smirk and casual drawing out of the word _we_ makes Nico blush like an eleven year old kid experiencing his first hard on. 

 

Rachel rolls her eyes again. "Piss off Percy. Give the guy a break."

 

"I'm just offering," Percy protests. "Hey G-man?"

 

The guy with the reed pipes - G-man apparently - approaches. "Yeah?"

 

"Assure Nico that I am a wonderful human being with wholly good intentions."

 

"Tell him the truth Grover," Rachel urges.

 

G-man (or Grover) looks Nico in the eye. "As an innocent bystander, I have no idea how the context of this played out, but I can assure you Percy is a terrible human being with wholly sinister intentions."

 

"Grover," Percy exclaims, "what happened to our friendship?"

 

Rachel laughs.

 

"Nico dear," calls Grover's girlfriend, the pretty one with the vibrant flower crown, "if any of this lot give you trouble, get Thalia and Reyna to sort them out. They're the ultimate lesbian power couple. Percy didn't sleep for three nights straight the last time he annoyed Thalia."

 

"I was ten Jupiner!" Percy points out. " _Ten_!"

 

Just then, Leo, Calypso and the blond - Jason - come back, Calypso and Leo snapping at one another and Jason looking weary. "I think they broke one of our bulbs," he informs Percy. 

 

"The sooner this game is over, the happier we'll all be," Grover mutters.

 

"We could play a game too," Punk Rock - or Thalia - suggests coyly.

 

The dark skinned girl who has an arm around Thalia's waist sighs, "Babe, do you remember the last time we played a group game?"

 

"Reyna," Thalia wheedles in a not-so-punk-rock fashion, "c'mon that was ages ago. We're all mature now. And this time Leo won't be playing - " (Leo glares at her from the floor where he's setting up the game board with Calypso) - "and there's no fireworks involved at all. It'll be cool I swear."

 

Reyna looks like she's going to argue some more, but then Thalia presses her lips against the other girls and they're kissing and _wow_. Nico doesn't need all these outrageously hot girls in his life right now. He's already been through the sexuality crisis in high school.

 

"Oh, so it's okay when they do it, but when Jason and I do it, we're ' _displaying outrageously inappropriate PDA antics_ ', huh?" Percy says.

 

Thalia momentarily breaks away from her girlfriend to stick her middle finger at Percy, "Yeah, but unlike my brother you Jackson, Reyna and I are pretty hot."

 

Percy shrugs in agreement.

 

"So Truth or Dare, huh?" Jason suggests, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

 

There's a collective groan throughout the circle.

 

"I love the sound of my friends' discomfort," Percy sighs in bliss.

 

"That's 'cause you're literally Satan," Piper says. "Okay, I'll go first. Reyna, truth or dare?"

 

Reyna glares at the other girl and snaps, "truth."  


"Sweet. Okay, if you _had_ to do it with a dude, who would it be? Out of present company."

 

"Anyone but Jackson," Reyna answers immediately.

 

"Hurtful," Percy says.

 

"Specifics Reyna, specifics!" Piper says.

 

"Okay fine. Uh Frank. He's the sweetest out of the lot of you. Sorry Hazel."

 

"No hard feelings," Hazel says with a shrug, "your turn."

 

"Alright. Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"Alright. Most embarrassing crush?"

 

Annabeth blushes and mutters something that sounds vaguely like, " _Luke_."

 

"I don't blame you," Percy says, and Grover nods in agreement, "he was hot."

 

"A dick at times," Juniper points out.

 

"But hot."

 

Annabeth's burning scarlet but she still manages to pick Grover and dare him to play his ultimate guilty pleasure song on his reed pipes. Grover's a Justin Timberlake fan apparently. The game continues and sloppy, but familiar, make outs endure and truths are exchanged. Nico gets the feeling that the dares have been done before and the truths have been split in an earlier time. It's a group of friends all too familiar with one another, just playing for the kicks. Nico's thankful to be left out of the game until his bliss is shattered when Percy chooses him.

 

"Nico."

 

A silence falls on the group, only punctured by Leo and Calypso yelling at one another on the ground over how much money a hotel warrants. 

 

"Percy," Hazel warns, but Nico cuts her off.

 

"Dare."

 

Percy's cockiness deflates. "Ah shit. I was hoping you'd pick truth and I'd be able to wheedle some stories out of your mysterious past. I'm shit at dares. Hey Leo, you're good with dares, yeah? Help a guy out."

 

"Not now Percy," Leo says tensely, "if she gets another hotel sprung on me I'm fucked - " (Calypso smirks) - "I'll help you out soon I swear."

 

_Mysterious past?_

 

"I think that's enough of the game," Frank says quietly. It's the first time he's spoken throughout, aside from a brief dare exchange with Hazel.

 

"Definitely," Hazel agrees, from where she's perched on Frank's lap. 

 

Nico is all to grateful for the attention to be diverted away from him.

 

There is a hum of chatter around him and he finds himself immersed in a conversation about sci fi television with Grover, Thalia, Jupiner and Piper. When they finish mourning over the abrupt cancellation of _Firefly_ , they turn to _Doctor Who_ (Piper and Grover like Ten. Thalia is a Four girl and Jupiner loves Eleven. Nico's always had a soft spot for Nine). They switch from arguing about the Doctors to arguing about the Clones when Piper brings up _Orphan Black_.

 

"Alison," Juniper says immediately.

 

At the same time Piper and Nico say, "Cosima" (Piper high fives him), and Thalia says "Sarah," and Grover says, "Tony."

 

"You're so predictable," Thalia snorts and elbows him.

 

He elbows her back, "Oh come on. Where else can I see such good representation of trans guys in a show that involves clones?"

 

"Fair point."

 

"You're trans?" Nico blurts out, and then he nearly hits himself because shit that was probably offensive as hell. "I mean, like, I thought you were the, uh, token non queer guy," _Stop right now di Angelo, you are making this ten times worse,_ "you and Juniper."

 

Grover doesn't seem offended in the slightest. "It's cool Nico. And yeah, I'm trans. Female to male if that wasn't obvious."

 

"And all this time I thought you were a goat," Thalia says rolling her eyes.

 

"Oh shut up Grace."

 

"I'm bi," Juniper tells Nico. "It's not really a big deal though. I mean I'm happy now with Grover, and occasionally drooling over pictures of Ruby Rose on the internet. I mean, you can't go wrong with Ruby Rose."

 

"That's true," Piper agrees, and the others chime in their appreciation for Ruby Rose. Even Leo and Calypso - they seem neck in neck now, neither at the risk at bankruptcy and thus have calmed down immensely - agree wholly.

 

"So is everyone on this floor queer?" Nico says in bemusement. "Except for Hazel?"

 

His sister glares at him indignantly. "That is a completely unfair accusation. Were Piper and I not both in separate loving relationships, I would totally bang her."

 

Piper unabashedly winks towards her, from the couch in which her head is nestled under Annabeth's chin.

 

"Not everyone," Percy says, absently twirling a strand of Jason's hair. "I'm pretty sure Will Solace from Apartment #2 is straight."

 

"Oh yeah," Thalia says in mock horror. "How could we forget about Straight Boy Solace?"

 

Nico knows it's coming before Leo even opens his mouth.

 

"That's it!" he exclaims, looking up from the monopoly board. "Nico, that's your dare. Seduce Straight Boy Solace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to sort out the sexuality of the characters for you guys. Sexuality in no way defines a person, but it's nice to take pride in it, although in a story like this with so many queer characters, it may be hard to keep track.
> 
> Nico - gay  
> Hazel - straight (unless PIper's involved ;))  
> Frank - bi  
> Leo - bi  
> Annabeth - bi  
> Piper - lesbian  
> Percy - bi  
> Jason - bi  
> Rachel - asexual  
> Calypso - asexual  
> Reyna - lesbian  
> Thalia - lesbian  
> Grover - straight  
> Jupiner - bi  
> Will (even though he has yet to make an appearance, I might as well include him) - gay


	3. meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. guess who is just a really awful person and didn't update for months? (clue: me) i'll get around to reading your lovely comments asap <3
> 
> also i have a tumblr if you want to come and yell at me for not updating: marthagreyjoy.tumblr.com (it's kinda full of gravity falls rn but feel free to talk to me or w/e!)

Nico wakes up the next morning at 12:30 with a piercing headache and a mental resolution to never drink again. As he dresses he wonders how long that resolution is going to last. A week tops.

 

Hazel’s left him a note on the kitchen table, her hasty scribbles telling him that she and Frank have gone to their lectures, and Leo is a sleeping over his hangover and doesn’t have class until two. She asks him to make sure Leo is awake and presentable by that time, and in the meantime to help himself to food.

 

Not wanting to take up all of his sister’s supplies, Nico eats sparingly, wondering how the hell he’s going to chip in money to pay for his own share of living.

 

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of something crashing, and his first thought is that the flat has been burgled and he’s going to be killed whilst eating cereal. His second, more rational and more accurate thought is that it’s simply the sounds of Leo waking up.

 

The skinnier boy is obviously in a worse state than Nico. His hair is a mess, sticking out in directions Nico didn’t even realise were humanly possible. He’s also got the distinct air of somebody suffering from a godawful hangover.

 

“Let me guess, never drinking again?” Nico says wryly.

 

“You sound like Hazel,” Leo mumbles darkly as he pours his own cereal.

 

“Uh, Leo?”

 

“Yeah man?”

 

“I think you accidentally put some vodka in your cereal along with the milk.”

 

“Oh,” says Leo blankly. “Okay. Fuck it.”

 

He drowns the alcohol laced cereal in three gulps. Nico is undeniably impressed and worried for the remainder of Leo’s day.

 

“My boss is chill,” Leo explains  for Nico’s benefit.

 

“Where do you work then?” he asks.

 

“At a fitness club. Apparently my bounding energy is good for something, so my bitch ass therapist who told me I’d amount to nothing when I was eight years old can suck it. What about you man?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nico mutters, feeling shame creep upon him. Even Leo, a kid who was supposed to amount to nothing, is miles off better at this whole ‘life’ thing than Nico is.

 

“No worries,” Leo says cheerfully, his hangover evidently having vanquished with his cereal, “jobs aren’t that bad to come by in this area if you look for them. Hey, talk to Percy. Apartment #1 on this floor. He’s working in the shopping centre in town, I’m sure he’ll be able to pick something up for you.”

 

Talking to Percy. Okay. Because that thought doesn’t completely send him into overdrive. Percy with his cocky smile and stupid sea green eyes and dumb comments about Nico’s mysterious past. Whatever.

 

Nico’s mentally rehearsing a speech on why Percy is a blithering idiot and under no circumstances does he want to talk to him when Leo checks his watch and nearly topples off his chair.

 

“Shit Nico, I have twelve minutes to get ready if I want to make it to work on time.”

 

He makes it in nine minutes. Nico is once more impressed by Leo’s morning antics. His unruly curls have been somewhat tamed and as long as he wasn’t under inspection, you wouldn’t be able to tell how bad of a hangover he was suffering from. Also the whole fitness trainer outfit kind of works for him.

 

“Here’s my loyalty card for the local pizza place,” he informs Nico before leaving and hanging him a well worn card, “if you order two or more pizzas I’ll get five points so use it. You’ll get a discount and everything.”

 

“Thank you I guess?”

 

“No problem. Also Nico?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Despite my drunken manner, I assure you, I remember last night in bits and pieces. Would I be correct in saying you agreed to a dare I gave you concerning the seduction of Will Solace?”

 

Nico wants to argue that he didn’t technically agree to anything as such and besides, what is he like _twelve_ , but Leo cuts him off mid thought. “A dare’s a dare di Angelo.” He grins wickedly as he leaves, and Nico wonders how people as sweet as Hazel and Frank could fall for someone as evil as Leo.

 

Well. He’s not evil evil. More like a mischievous pixie or something. But whatever.

 

In Leo’s absence, he stirs the sorry remainders of soggy cereal in his bowl for a solid ten minutes before deciding, fuck it. He’ll talk to Percy and figure out how to do something with his life. And he will definitely not fall prey to Percy’s enticing and annoyingly gorgeous physical state.

 

He’s knocking on the flat door and thinking this may be the stupidest idea he’s ever had, even taking that time he purposefully trampled over Persephone’s beloved flowerbed into account. There’s no reply from the inside and Nico mentally curses himself, figuring the other boy must be at work or college or -

 

The door opens.

 

Percy is standing at the door, wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist, soaking wet, droplets of water dripping from his hair and onto his chiseled chest - and Nico needs to stop looking at said chest. Like now. Right this instance.

 

“Hey,” Percy says naturally,  as if this is the most normal occurrence in the world.

 

“Hi,” Nico manages to choke out, “Uh sorry. Bad timing. I’ll go, I just wanted to - ”

“Hey dude,” Percy says. He talks like a surfer. Figures. “Calm down. Firstly I have no idea why you’re here. But Jason implied I owe you an apology for being a dick. And Annabeth heavily insisted the same.  And I argue that. So yeah, sorry for my inappropriate jokes. If it’s any consolation, I’m like that to everyone. It probably stems from some sort of childhood trauma.“ He absently scratches his nose as if trying to recall the trauma in question."I did have a shitty stepfather when I was a kid. It’s probably something to do with him.”

 

“That’s okay,” Nico mumbles. He’s wondering if Percy is the least bit abashed about standing in his doorway in the nude. “Shouldn’t we go inside?” he says.

 

“Eh,” Percy says, “nobody’s around at this time. Just a couple of lesbians. And Will. Hey, you’re meant to - ” he waggles his eyebrows ridiculously - “seduce him, right? Is that what you want to talk about?”

 

“No,” Nico says feeling the colour rise to his cheeks, “it’s just a stupid dare. I’m not twelve. Leo suggested I come to you to see about getting a job in the shopping centre.”

 

“Fair enough,” Percy says, “come on in then. Get a bowl of cereal or whatever while I get dressed, then we can head down to the centre. My shift doesn’t start until later anyway.”

 

They decide to walk and Nico is relieved to discover Percy isn’t one for awkward silences. He has one stupid joke after another that has Nico warming up to him in no time. They end up taking a shortcut through the running track where they nearly bump into a sweating Reyna out for her daily jog. She’s wearing short shorts and a crop top that leave nothing to the imagination when it comes to her copper skin and glistening muscles. Between her and Piper, Nico is half afraid he might be in danger of going through another sexualities crisis. Reyna doesn’t stop to chat for long, and just wishes Nico luck on his job seeking and reminds Percy to stop using her wifi to torrent gay porn and country music.

 

“Country music?” Nico asks scathingly.

“The music of pain,” Percy tells him seriously, which would have sounded both corny and deep if Nico hadn’t been raised alongside Bianca, and thus could smell a Buffy reference from a mile away.

 

The shopping centre is nice enough, and has a decent range of shops - Nico makes a mental note to have a nostalgic browse in Hot Topic so he can relive his emo early adolescent years. Percy leaves him hanging in the milkshake parlour to talk to the manager but not before buying Nico a gigantic chocolate milkshake that probably contains more calories than Nico can hope to count to. Maths was never really his best subject.

 

He’s only halfway through his chocolate monstrosity of a milkshake when Percy comes back with an older guy in tow. Older guy’s name tag identifies him as Chiron, the store manager. He seems pretty close with Percy, almost like a fatherly figure. This becomes even more apparent when Nico is informed any friend of Percy’s is more than welcome to a job in the store.

 

Nico is somewhat amazed he doesn’t even have to lift a little finger, never mind hand in a CV. “Why are they doing this?” he whispers to Percy in bewilderment. He’s not all that used to people being so damn nice to him.

 

“They like me a lot here,” Percy admits, “I kinda saved the store from burning down one time, so I try to cash in on favours now and then.”

 

“Oh,” says Nico. He doesn’t want to voice his suspicions out loud, but Percy confirms them before he’s even halfway through thinking them.

 

“And yeah, it was totally Leo who accidentally set the fire in the first place.”

 

\---

 

Nico settles into life pretty easily within the next week. He has a decent paying job in the café _Aphrodite's Wishes_ which is a bit of a daft name for a café if you ask Nico but the owner Silena is genuinely a lovely person and her boyfriend Charlie is seriously toned so Nico keeps his mouth shut. The job comes with bonuses in the form of iced cupcakes that taste like heaven and his coworkers are pretty cool people. Clarisse is terrifying but hilarious when you get to know her and William wouldn't even hurt a fly. The latter isn't even an overstatement. One time the guy had to holler for Clarisse and Nico to rid the kitchen table of a spider that made its presence known.

 

William is a student studying medicine and he wants to be a doctor. He likes really awful country and folk music 

 

It's a Saturday and Nico's been working in the café for exactly three days. He's taking an evening shift alongside William - Clarisse is away fighting bears or whatever it is she does in her spare time - and the café is dwindling in customers. Only a couple of old ladies remain gossiping over cups of tea and muffins. So far this week Nico has made approximately eighty and a half cups of mocha coffee, iced over one hundred cupcakes and received six girls' phone numbers. Not that he really plans to ring them. Like sure they were cute, but none so in the _Piper-Oh-God-I'm-So-Gay-But-Yeah-I'd-Probably-Screw-You-If-Given-The-Chance-McLean_  kind of way.

 

But even if they did happen to be so hot they put Piper to shame, it wouldn't really make a difference because Nico is feeling a familiar sensation in his stomach one he hasn't felt since high school. The butterfly occupied stomach and the sweat drenched palms that are the universe's personal way of saying _Hey, you're fucked!_

 

Nico is fucking head over heels for a probably straight guy he's known for three days. It's not the kind of brief infatuation he had with Percy, based purely on physical assets, but rather a stupid tween's crush that wrecks your head with useless knowledge about the person in question because you can't help but to notice them.

 

William is a student studying medicine and he wants to be a doctor. He likes really awful country and folk music and he talks to all the kids who come into the café with a dignified solemn respect. He has a habit of biting his lip and he's got a stupid blond strand of hair that keeps falling into his face. He's got the kind of laugh that lights up the room around him and it's pretty easy to make him laugh. He likes cheesy reality shows and sneaks a copy of _TV Guide_ under the counter when he thinks Silena isn't looking. He also seems to have a girlfriend or whatever because he's nearly always on the phone to a woman during his breaks. And he takes forever to hang up the phone, getting at least five or six  _I love you_ s, in before hitting the end call button.

 

The old ladies and packing up to leave and there's only twenty minutes until closing time.To Nico's right, William is anxiously texting, eyes darting to the cupcake shaped clock every few seconds.

 

"Dude," Nico says filling the silence between them, "you okay?"

 

"Yeah," William says hesitantly. He glances at the clock yet again, "Look man, I'm really sorry to have to do this but I kinda have to dash. Just an urgent family thing that came up and I uh, well I gotta go see and - "

 

He's kind of adorable when he stumbles over his words like such.

 

"Sure," Nico cuts in, "go ahead. I'll close up and stuff. It's cool."

 

William beams at him and his smile is so fucking radiant Nico is almost tempted to start writing poetry comparing it to the sun or some shit. But thankfully he hasn't reached that level of _really fucking gay_ yet. "Thanks Nico," he says. Remind me to cover for you next week."

 

Nico wants to protest that there's only like ten minutes to go in this shift and it's nothing, but Will is persistent. "Look, let me give you my number. If there's any shift you can't make just drop the word and I'll cover, yeah?"

 

Nico wants to pinch himself really hard now. Maybe this is all just a too good to be true dream and seconds later he'll wake up to Leo laughing above him. But nope, it's very real, his own pinches really hurt and there's a seriously hot guy wanting to give Nico his number.

 

"Girlfriend?" William asks with a smile when he sees Nico's lockscreen.

 

"Sister," Nico corrects. It's a dumb photo of him and Bianca posing ridiculously but it makes him smile.

 

"Cute," William says smiling as he keys in his number. From anyone else it would be sarcastic. But this guy is so fucking genuine. He hands Nico back the phone. "Gotta dash Nico. I'll see you on Monday, yeah? And thanks a million again."

 

Nico grins awkwardly and glances down at the phone number and name left on his phone, smiley face and all.

 

_Will Solace, Work :)_


	4. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm an awful person when it comes to updating i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry ily all <3

Will Solace, Work. With a smiley face to boot. 

Nico’s not one for believing in fate and all that but this is just a little bit uncanny. At this point he’s convinced the universe is just destined to fuck him over as many times as possible. Hey, just in case you were maybe having a good time, here’s a guy for you to fall for! Like this is that one crush in High School that we don’t talk about levels of infatuation. And did I mention that he’s so fucking straight he merits the nickname Straight Boy Solace? No? Well he is. So fuck you Nico.

And now he’s got William’s - Will’s? - phone number. And Will had used Nico’s phone to text himself so now he has Nico’s own number saved. And Will is seriously cute and probably straight and has been the primary object of Nico’s thoughts before they’d even met. It all feels a bit too surreal. Not to mention he’s exhausted to the brink of sacrificing all self dignity and having a snooze on the counter before he can leave.

He closes the cafe, thanking whatever deity has decided not to screw with him for preventing any last minute scragglers, and locks up in a daze. Already he’s having blissful imaginings of a lie in tomorrow morning.

He walks home and doesn’t even get lost once despite his fatigue, a feat of which he is undeniably proud. Hazel sleepily calls goodnight to him from the living room when he walks in the door. His sister is sprawled on the couch, her head resting on Leo’s lap and her feet tucked into Frank’s. The three of them are in their pyjamas and balancing several bowls of popcorn as some animated feature plays on the television screen. It’s a cute scene, but all Nico can bring himself to do is bid the three of them goodnight before he sleepily tugs on his own too small pyjamas, brushes his teeth and then collapse into his own bed, shower be damned. He’s faintly aware that he reeks of coffee and old lady perfume but hey, who’s judging?

\---

Nico is woken up at an ungodly hour - okay maybe twenty six minutes past six doesn’t count as ungodly for early risers but nobody likes to be interrupted from a seriously graphic dream involving that McLean dude from the hilariously historically inaccurate King of Sparta to screams of, “For fuck’s sake Leo!” and “I can fix it Hazel!” and a much gentler, “Can you guys calm down, you’ll wake Nico.”

Nico considers burrowing his head under the covers and reverting back to dreamland but his conscience wins out and he forces himself to get out of bed and try and see if he can help the situation. Or at least calm Hazel down. He follows the sound of commotion to the direction of the kitchen where was once was the washing machine is emitting sparks and smoking as much as the burnt casserole Nico made for Bianca’s birthday. (She had eaten it anyway to be nice but Nico had heard it vomiting it up later.)

“Morning,” he offers cautiously from the doorway, a safe distance away from where his sister and her boyfriends are crouched around the pitiful remains of their machine.

“Nico!” Leo turns around and beams like nothing is wrong. “Ah okay. You’re probably wondering what happened. Well. Slight experiment gone wrong here.”

“I don’t know if I’d call trying to boost the turbo power of the washing machine a slight experiment,” Hazel says through gritted teeth.

“Oh shut up,” Leo says nudging her. “You love me really.”

“You wish.”

“Completely and totally,” he says in a sing song voice.

“Absolutely not,” she replies sternly but she’s already begun to melt around the edges and she doesn’t protest when Leo pulls her towards him with his usual devious grin. With a smirk he presses his lips against hers while Frank looks on, half in exasperation, half in fondness. 

Nico clears his throat awkwardly. He knows jackshit about machines but he’s 99% sure this one is fucked. Also it’s seriously awkward watching his sister make out with a dude.

“Uh do you guys need me to like, help you buy a new washing machine?”

“Hm?” Leo says, finally pulling away from Hazel. “Don’t be stupid. I can totally fix this baby.”

“He can,” Frank assures Nico.

“And I know I have the parts lying about the place,” Leo continues, absent mindedly. “Frank would you mind fetching me my thingie from the place.”  
“Helpful instructions,” Frank mutters.

Leo sighs loudly. “Oh come on. You know what I’m on about. Jeez, do I have to do everything myself?”

Hazel ruffles his curly hair, as if he’s an overgrown puppy. “We trust in your brilliance dear.” She turns to her brother. “Say Nico, you wouldn’t happen to be able to bring this wash down to the public washing machines? They’re on the ground floor, just keep pressing down and you won’t miss the elevator stop. I know it’s your day off but it would be a huge help because Frank and I have to dash to get ready for class and Mr Crazy Science over here is occupied and - ”

Nico cuts her off. “Of course,” he says, because yes it’s his day off, but Hazel has been the greatest person ever to him over the past few days and her boyfriends aren’t that shabby either. He has the feeling that he’d climb Everest if his sister asked. Get a quick washing done? Piece of cake.

Hazel beams and throws her arms around him. She reels of a series of instructions which can’t be that hard to follow, equips him with the washing load and sparkly washing powder before sending him on his way.

He hears the final snippet of their conversation just before he leaves the flat. “Wow Frank, we really ought to shower to get rid this stupid stench of smoke. We’d best shower together to save time, right?” to which Leo yells back, “Seriously guys?” 

Nico can’t help but to smile.

He manages to reach the bottom floor with no major mishaps. Nobody was in the building, the clocks having even struck seven. Since the complex is largely populated by students and young adults, he figures most of them won’t open their eyes for several more hours.

To his partial surprise and abundant annoyance, there’s already another person using the machine when he comes down. For a second he thinks it’s Jason, based on the tall stature and blond hair, but this guy’s hair is tousled and his skin is way more tanned. He’s got his back to Nico which is a blessing in itself because he doesn’t notice the stupid double take Nico does.

Will fucking Solace.

Will Solace apparently does his laundry at some hideously early hour of the morning, and hums while doing so, with the unrepressed enthusiasm of a child in a candy store. He’s got headphones inserted in his ears - his ears are adorably small and Jesus Christ, Nico does not want to stoop so low as to think of fucking ears as adorable - and Nico can hear cheerful pop music. He clears his throat awkwardly and loudly hoping its sound overpowers whatever girlband’s choons Will is listening to.

Miraculously it does and Will turns around, momentarily looking confused but then giving way to sheer and utter delight when he sees Nico.

“Nico,” he exclaims in a tone far too happy to be appropriate at this time of the morning. Then it turns to one of surprise. “You do your laundry in my flat complex?”

“Yeah. I also live here,” says Nico and he wants to shove something, anything, in his mouth, from his own death pale fist to Leo’s suspicious smelling socks. Anything to stop him blurting out any more stupid shit that -

Will laughs.

Alright maybe there is a God out there and maybe he’s looking down on Nico and just maybe his private army of celestial beings were brought to life in that laugh. (Too gay? Yeah probably.)

Who even laughs like that? All perfect teeth and wide grins and bright eyes. 

“Dude seriously? That’s insane. Not surprising that I wouldn’t notice you though. I’m generally pretty much always stuck in my apartment studying or doing work or I’m - “ he breaks off and Nico knows a close truth reveal just before it’s broken off - “I’m busy,” he concedes somewhat lamely. 

“I get you,” Nico says awkwardly because he knows that Will knows that Nico knows that Will is hiding something. Not that he’s going to pry and be a nosy dick or anything. 

Nothing to stop him being a privately curious dick though. He makes a mental note to mull this over in his head sometime today when he gets a chance to think between broken washing machines and surprise meetings. 

“No seriously it’s terrible,” Will says, deflated. “My life is so boring and I feel shit for saying it. I’ve hadn’t had the time to make any proper friends since I started here and don’t get me wrong, I love the college, I love the job but - “

“Get drinks with me,” Nico blurts and oh god he’s 0.2 seconds away from shoving his entire arm down his stupid mouth at this stage. Of course with Will standing just several feet away from him there’s other things he’s like to have shoved down his mouth - 

No no no. He is not thinking this crap. And he is not looking at Will’s body. Nope nope nope.

“Seriously?” Will perks up and he’s basically a goddamn puppy. “Just the two of us?”

“No,” says Nico hurriedly and why is he like this, goddamn this would be a perfect opportunity to complete this stupid dare, why does he have to be so socially inept? “Like with the others I mean. There’s other students on our floor. In case you didn’t know.”

“Nah I’ve seen them around,” Will assures him. “The hyperactive guy - “

“Leo.”

“And the blond with glasses - “

“Male or female?”

“Male.”

“Jason. He actually needs them. As for the girl, I’m pretty sure Annabeth just wears them to look smarter.”

He laughs. “And the redhead who’s always covered in paint splatters?”

“Rachel.”

Alright sue him. So he’s been getting pretty acquainted with all the seriously great people he shares an apartment floor with.

Will grins. “I’ve never really talked to them properly but they seem like a cool bunch.”

“They are,” Nico agrees then cringes at his own eagerness. Christ, since when did he become his friends’ personal cheerleader? 

Friends. Plural. Huh, there’s a thought.

Growing up Nico didn’t have many friends. Unless you counted his sister. Which didn’t really count because she was obliged to be his friend. It wasn’t that people hated him. It’s just that nobody really wanted to go out of their way to be friends with the skinny pale gay Italian kid with a weird attitude and messy hair. And when someone actually did want to get to know him they could never openly be friends. It was a very covert deal, sneaking behind bleachers and lingering in changing rooms, never at ease with the public eye. Because Luke was a junior and Nico was only a freshmen and they were both boys and Luke’s football career would be on the line if they - 

No. Nico’s not going to revisit those memories again. They’re just too damn painful. High school was a mess. All those messed up feelings and the feel of Luke’s bare skin against his own, and the mess that was Ethan and no no no, Nico cannot, will not, let himself face all this again. Never.

“Nico?” Will says, his concern jolting Nico out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Nico assures him. He’s well practised in the art of lying. “I was just remembering the other night we went out drinking and Leo - “ He turns the conversation towards a surprisingly not exaggerated account of Leo getting hilariously drunk and being convinced by Percy that the black skinned bartender was actually Leo’s own long lost twin sister.   
It’s a stupid story but it gets them talking and then Will is telling Nico some equally stupid story about the first time he tried alcohol at sixteen years old only to promptly vomit it back up and they’re talking like old friends and maybe Nico feels everything is going to be okay. 

Someone clears their throat behind them and it’s some old guy from two floors above them who’s far too much of a redneck to live in a city based apartment and he’s obviously on the verge of spitting out some vulgar filth so Nico hastily begins his wash. 

“See you then,” Will says with a grin. 

Nico grins too. “Bye.”

The redneck snorts. 

“What took you so long?” Hazel demands the second Nico walks in the door. “It’s nearly half past seven! I thought you fell down the stairs and twisted your ankle or something and - “

“She was on the verge of calling an ambulance,” Leo calls from the kitchen. “No offence babe but you fret too much.” 

“And you fret too little,” Hazel shouts back at him, mock primly.

“At least we’ve got Frank to balance us out,” Leo says sweetly.

Frank sighs. “I hate you both,” he murmurs darkly.

Nico is uncharacteristically awake for half seven so instead of going back to bed he mooches towards the video game console and shoots some innocent civilians while the cogs in his head turn.

Will. Will. Will.

Had Will been disappointed when their drinking meetup was not to be limited to just the two of them? Or had Nico just imagined such? What’s he hiding? Why does he have such little time on his hands? Sure med school can’t be a walk in the park but come on. A guy’s gotta live.

He’s close to beating his own personal record when his phone buzzes, notifying him of an incoming text. A second buzz sounds. And a third. At first he’s pissed that his record has once again been rendered unreachable but then he sees the sender. 

Will Solace, Work :-)  
7:46: heyy nico!   
7:46: i hope u don’t mind me textin   
7:47: ofc u don’t!! your cool like that  
7:47: ANYWAY   
7:47 so i was thinking   
7:48: its ur day off and i finish my shift at 12   
7:48: nd i dont have classes until 2  
7:49: want 2 get coffee or smth???   
7:49: text me if ur free! :-)

Nico has come to three conclusions.   
1\. Will has terrible grammar.  
2\. Will multitexts like a thirteen year old girl  
3\. Nico would absolutely love to have coffee with that dork.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is super cool <3   
> hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
